Hurt
by Spyrooz
Summary: T'es plus là. Triste constatation. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça me fait mal.


HURT

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

Voilà.

Chose que je ne voulais pas faire.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fou là.

Mais me revoilà.

Dans ce petit appartement.

Notre planque.

Je pousse la porte, et, bien malgré moi, te revois dans ce petit couloir miteux, me saluant de la main avec ton éternel sourire de gosse.

Je m'avance, d'un pas qui se veut assuré. Mais au fond de moi, je tremble comme une feuille. Le fait de ne pas sentir ta présence, de ne plus t'entendre bouger dans ce petit espace qui était le nôtre m'est insupportable.

Je pénètre dans notre chambre. Une pièce toute simple. Un lit double en son centre. Il grinçait, ce lit. Et pourtant je l'adorais. Et toi aussi. Le bruit des ressorts te faisais marrer.

Alors je te revois encore. Je nous revois, en train de discuter au petit matin. Bien enfouis sous les couvertures. Nos mains entrelacées, nos petits sourires en coin.

Ce matin-là, je t'avais offert un petit moment de tendresse. Ce qui était très rare ; toi-même tu n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter. Moment qui n'avais duré que quelques minutes à peine. Je m'étais levé, avais récupéré mes habits, puis avais commencé à sortir.

Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais fier.

Fier de m'avoir moi.

A ce moment-là, ma seule réponse fut un rictus, suivit d'un sarcasme au sujet des énormités que pouvait déblatérer une crevette au réveil.

Mais si seulement je t'avais répondu ce que je ressentais vraiment...

Parce que moi aussi. Moi aussi j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à te posséder. A t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

J'en avais été incapable.

En tant qu'Homonculus, tout ce qui touche au sentimental, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

Si seulement, à ce moment-là, j'avais compris ce que tu as voulu me faire passer à travers ces paroles.

Je suis vraiment trop con.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

Je m'allonge.

Prend le coussin que l'on partageait toutes les nuits, et le serre dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux, et ton odeur incrustée dans le tissus me donne la douce illusion que c'est toi que je suis en train d'étouffer.

Je l'ai fait si peu de fois.

Quelle ironie du sort...

Avant, je repoussais toute forme de trop plein d'affection.

Maintenant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Pour sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Je rouvre les yeux et me met à cogiter.

A bien y réfléchir, je te dois vraiment tout.

Ces dernières années, tu m'as permis de me sentir vivant.

Et ça, c'était une sensation vraiment extra.

Je ne te remercierais jamais...

Alors certes, j'ai perdu un peu de mon inhumanité à cause de toi mais... C'est une erreur que je te pardonnes. Après tout, des erreurs, on en fait tous, et celle-ci n'était peut-être pas la pire de toute ta courte vie.

Bien au contraire.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there _

Je serre les dents.

Ce silence est oppressant au possible.

Autant il y a des moments, je ne dis pas non à un peu de calme, mais pas ici. Pas entres ces murs. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réentendre le sond e ta voix. Même si c'est pour me traiter de sale palmier ou de connard. Ce que tu veux.

Alors, timidement, je prononce ton prénom.

Un peu plus fort.

Encore un peu plus fort.

Jusqu'à le hurler.

Et là, je me sens vraiment bête.

Parce que les morts, ça ne parle pas. Ca ne répond pas.

Et moi ça me fait mal.

Ca me fait mal de ne plus sentir ta présence.

Ca me fait mal d'être ici.

Je ne suis pas complètement masochiste non plus. Je laisse ce rôle à Wrath, ça lui va beaucoup mieux.

Je décide de quitter notre endroit, pour sortir à l'air libre.

Je m'arrête sur le palier de l'immeuble, et regarde autour de moi.

C'est tout blanc.

Même la météo à l'air décidée à me torturer.

Rageux, je recommence à marcher, et ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

A ma droite, une ruelle.

Banale pour les humains qui passent à côté.

Pour moi, elle renferme le premier mauvais souvenir que j'ai pu me créer avec toi.

Ce dernier m'explose d'ailleurs à la figure comme une bombe à eau sur la tête d'un gosse.

Et j'ai mal.

Encore et encore.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you _

Cinq jours.

Tu avais dû partir conq jours pour ta cambrousse.

Resembool.

Voir l'autre blonde complètement stupide pour qu'elle te répare ton automail.

Le truc c'est que tu n'avais pas pu me prévenir.

Et moi, je me suis insuiété.

Pendant cinq jours.

En fait je m'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

De la claque que je t'ai mise.

Tu as baissé la tête et tu t'es excusé.

Mais dans le fond, je ne t'en voulais pas.

Pas à toi.

C'était contre moi que j'étais en colère. Parce que durant ces cinq jours, l'inquiétude, la jalousie de t'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ; tous ces sentiments, je ne connaissais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, je perdais le contrôle de mon être, ce qui m'a énervé au plus haut point. Et c'est retombé sur toi ma pauvre crevette.

Je suis désolé.

D'autant plus que ça a recommencé. Plus d'une fois. A chaque fois que tu provoquais en moi une réaction inconnue. Le pire a sans doute été le matin de notre première nuit ensemble. J'étais bien. Très bien même. Heureux, satisfait, comblé... Appel ça comme tu veux. Mon extase a durée quelques secondes. Après je me suis encore énervé. Parce que je ne comprenais pas. Parce que je ne contrôlais plus. Je t'ai foutu un pain et je me suis cassé. Tu ne m'as plus revu pendant mrès d'une semaine. Et pourtant, je savais que tu revenais tous els jours dans cet appartement miteux pour m'attendre désesperement.

Quel con je fais décidemment.

Je baisse piteusement la tête, et reprend ma marche funeste.

En fait, ce qui a tout fait valser, c'est que dans ces moments-là, je refusais d'admettre qu'en te faisant

souffrir comme ça, je me faisais souffrir aussi.

Si j'avais compris ça plus tôt, peut-être qu'on aurait pu plus en profiter tous les deux.

_Someday I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss _

Ca va faire six jours.

Six jours que tu es mort.

Et dix jours que j'ai vu ton visage pour la dernière fois.

Alors oui, ta mort me cause du chagrin, maudite crevette. Et là encore, je m'énerve, parce que je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Et il est extrêmement désagréable. Encore plus que la jalousie. Mais tu me connais, hein. Je suis beaucoup trop fier pour admettre que, à l'intérieur, je suis brisé en des milliers de petits morceaux. Et puis, même si j'étais un coeur d'artichaux qui adorerait se plaindre, qui me croirait ? Je suis un homonculus. Les homonculus, ça n'éprouve rien, si ce n'est le pêché qu'ils incarnent.

Ah si.

Il y aurait peut-être Lust.

Mais même !

Hors de question d'aller gémir auprès d'elle.

Tu sais, je continue de travailler pour l'autre vieille peau. J'essaye de garder mon masque froid et antipathique, mais il y a des moments où je serais prêt à liquider mon stock de pierre rouge pour pouvoir me cacher et exterioriser tout ce que je ressens tellement tu me manques.

Encore quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant de te connaître.

Le manque.

Le vide que la disparition d'un être peut créer en l'espace de quelques malheureuses micro-secondes.

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Je m'arrête à nouveau, et me frappe le côté de ma tête avec mon poing. Un tout petit coup. Comme tu aimais bien faire quand tu trouvais mes réactions trop stupides ou que tu me trouvait trop cinglant. Car en cet instant, je repense à la façon dont je t'ai dit adieu...

Bon, à ce moment-là, j'ignorais que je revoyais ta charmante petite tête pour la dernière fois.

Quoique, j'aurais pu m'en douter.

Parce que ce jour-là, tu étais inquiet. Mais moi je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Tu devais encore aller jouer les chiens galeux pour ces enflures de militaires. Pour une fois, rien à voir avec nous. C'était autre chose, quelque part à l'Ouest. Je ne sais plus trop, je ne t'ai écouté que distraitement ce jour-là.

Je ne me souviens qu'une d'une chose.

D'un murmure plutôt.

_« J'ai peur tu sais. »_

Je me revois hausser un sourcil, surpri par tes paroles. Quand tu m'as regardé, j'ai su que tu ne plaisantais pas. Un mauvais sentiment était en train de te ronger de l'intérieur, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, étant donné que nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Néanmoins, j'ai essayé de te rassurer à ma manière. C'est-à-dire en te taquinant. Tu as retrouvé du poil de la bête en moins de deux. Puis, tout doucement, avec une toute petite voix de gosse qui demanderait quelque chose de délicat à son robuste papa, tu m'as dit :

_« Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît. »_

Petit malin.

Tu avais pris ton ton suppliant.

Celui que j'adore.

Celui qui laisse entendre que tu es complètement soumis à moi.

Mais après mûre reflexion, si tu l'avais déjà employé volontairement à plusieurs reprises, ce jour-là, tu n'avais même pas dû t'en rendre compte.

Puis tu es partis, avec un dernier sourire.

Un sourire tout triste.

Tu m'as alors communiqué ce sale sentiment.

Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te dire adieu. Ni même à penser à te le dire en fait...

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

Je tourne la tête, et aperçoit une église. Je repense alors à ce fameux bon Dieu. Tu sais, celui que tu détestes tant. Celui qui t'as châtié. Celui en qui tu ne crois pas en fait. Je vois des gens quitter cette petite bâtisse de pierre, et j'ose me demanderv s'il ne pourrait pas me permettre de te revoir une dernière fois. Ou au moins de te parler.

Comment stupide ?

'Paraît qu'il fait des miracles ce vieux barbu, alors je vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas me rendre ce minuscule service.

Juste pour que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit.

Parce que même si j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre ; j'ai également conscience que le nombre de fois où je t'ai fait mal sans le vouloir doit se compter par dizaine. Et ça, j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir avant que tu me laisses. Parce que j'aurais pu faire encore plus d'efforts pour toi.

Et puis, tu pourrais m'expliquer aussi, m'aider à comprendre ce qu'est réellement la tristesse. Parce que tu m'en a souvent parlé, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'arrive à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens en ce moment, mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué... Et ça, ça me frustre un peu.

La neige n'arrête pas de tomber. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, qui est aussi blanc que les rues dans lesquelles je déambulent depuis tout à l'heure. Je fais un bref signe de la main.

Dis, Ed, tu me vois d'où tu es ?

Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi fier de m'avoir ?

Est-ce que tu ressens toujours la même chose, malgré que ton âme ne soit plus vraiment de ce monde ?

J'ai envie de croire que oui, moi.

_There's nothing I want to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back _

Je reporte mon attention sur l'église, et l'envie d'aller demander de l'aide à un pseudo Bon Dieu est de plus en plus forte. Parce qu'en ce moment, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir tes yeux dorés. Pour pouvoir les sentir à nouveau sur moi, pour pouvoir planter mon regard dans le tien, et y voir tout l'amour et le désir que tu as pour moi.

Même à croire en un arnaqueur barbu en toge et en sandale.

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time _

Si seulement...

Si seulement je pouvais t'avoir en face de moi.

Je te dirais le vide que je ressens en ce moment. Ce manque insupportable depuis que tu es partis, ce sentiment insoutenable qui me fait me sentir mal à chaque seconde.

Je voudrais remonter le temps.

Pouvoir tout te dire.

Au moins ça.

Ca me soulagerait tellement.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Je tombe à genoux, et pousse une longue plainte.

Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux avant même que je ne songe à les en empêcher.

C'est terminé, je suis à bout.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je veux te revoir.

Je veux pouvoir te toucher, pouvoir te sentir contre moi, pouvoir te parler, t'entendre rigoler.

Je veux pouvoir te sentir à nouveau à mes côtés.

Reviens.

Je t'en supplie.

Pardon de t'en avoir voulu pour des conneries que tu n'avais pas fait.

Pardon de ne pas t'avoir offert tout l'amour que tu désirais, et que je cachais au fond de moi.

J'aurais tellement voulu te le donner mais je n'y arrivais pas !

Et maintenant j'en souffre. A un tel point que, pour la première fois depuis ma longue vie, j'ai envie de mourir. Parce que ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Ca me dévore. Ca rend ton abscence encore plus insupportable.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Voilà à quoi il va me servir l'arnaqueur en toge.

« Tuez-moi, murmurais-je. Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie. »

Parce qu'encore une fois je ne contrôle plus rien.

Parce qu'encore une fois je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je décide de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

Si mon objectif, pendant un temps était de te tuer, puis de t'avoir pour moi seul.

Aujourd'hui, je veux juste disparaître, parce que tu n'est plus là, alors ça ne vaut plus la peine de continuer à avancer dans cette existence dont je n'ai jamais voulu.

Tout ça parce que je t'aime, satanée crevette.

Même si ça me fait mal. 


End file.
